Sections of a structure are sometimes joined by a splice that bridges between and structurally joins the sections. As shown in FIG. 1, for example, the fuselage 10 of an aircraft may be formed of a plurality of sections 12 that are joined one to another. Adjacent fuselage sections 12 may be joined by a splice that serves to structurally interconnect the fuselage sections. For example, adjacent fuselage sections may be joined by a splice consisting of a frame or bulkhead that is positioned in the interior of the fuselage 10 and bridges between adjacent fuselage sections 12. A splice may also include a plurality of through fittings that extend through the frame and facilitate the joinder of the frame to the fuselage sections 12.
As shown, for example, in FIG. 2, each of a pair of adjacent fuselage sections may include a plurality of longitudinally extending stringers 14 and a skin 16 covering the plurality of stringers. The pair of adjacent fuselage sections 12 may be brought together and the splice may be attached to the pair of adjacent fuselage sections so as to bridge the interface between the adjacent fuselage sections. In the example of FIG. 2, the frame includes a frame outer chord 18 that is positioned proximate the fuselage sections and bridges the interface therebetween. The frame also includes a web 20 that extends radially inward and an inner chord 22. The splice of FIG. 2 also includes a plurality of through fittings 24. As shown, the frame and, more particularly, the web 20 defines a plurality of openings 26 through which the through fittings 24 extend. As shown, the through fittings 24 are configured to extend longitudinally beyond the frame so as to overlie stringers 14 of the fuselage sections 12. In this case, each through fitting 24 has a first end that overlies a stringer 14 of one of the fuselage sections 12 and an opposed second end that overlies the stringer of the other fuselage section. By connecting the splice, including both the frame and the through fittings 24, to the fuselage sections 12, the splice serves to structurally join the fuselage sections.
A splice, such as shown in FIG. 2, may be formed of a metallic material, such as titanium. Since titanium is a relatively expensive material, the material costs associated with a titanium splice may disadvantageously increase the cost associated with the aircraft. Additionally, a splice may be attached to the fuselage section by a plurality of fasteners, such as fasteners that extend through the frame to connect the frame to the fuselage sections and fasteners that extend through the through fittings to connect the through fittings to the stringers of the fuselage sections. In order to install the fasteners, a plurality of holes must first be drilled through the splice for receiving respective fasteners. However, the drilling of holes through a titanium splice takes a significant amount of time, thereby increasing the time required to assemble the fuselage sections as well as the labor costs associated with such assembly. Further, the holes drilled through a titanium splice generally require the parts to be separated and deburred, thereby further adding to the time and costs associated with the assembly of the fuselage.